zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ganondorf vs. Majora Okay so I know what your thinking. He's suggesting it because its epic. Thats true. But have you considered that they both will kill to get what they want. Are very concieded, and think highly of themselves. Ganondorf betrays the King of Hyrule, and Majora betrays the Skull Kid. While Ganondorf wants to rule the world, and Majora wants to destroy it, they both want more than anything: power. They want control, and are more vile in their means to get power and use it, than most other characters in the series.'-- C2' / 23:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections, plus an epic fight. And not that it matters but good wording in the description. -'Minish Link' 00:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It may be epic, but it's also unoriginal and doesn't interest me enough. If nothing more epic shows up, this'll probably transform into a support though. --AuronKaizer ' 00:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It seems good, but, it also seems bad. I agree with AK.--BassJapas (talk) 00:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are true of most villains. Also, the fight doesn't seem that exciting or "epic" to me. -'Isdrakthül 00:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh... What AK said. I like it, though. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Just... Super duh... 02:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It is epic, and I've noticed that a lot more people support Majora as Zelda's most diabolical villain than I originally expected. Portal-Kombat : : This would be good for the 100th fight. After all, (what Minish Link and Portal-Kombat said) it is quite epic. [[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Eox vs. Skeldritch Both are found in the last regular dungeon of the game. Both are fought by using four launchers in the room to smash their bodies. Both live on as disembodied heads after getting their bodies smashed. Both heads are defeated by getting up to the jewel on top of the head and attacking it. -'Isdrakthül' 00:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : PH/ST bosses in the ToC is typically meh. No dice. --AuronKaizer ' 00:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : They were supposed to be the ''hardest bosses in the game. They lied to us, they weren't hard. --BassJapas (talk) 00:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, I just don't particularly like it. -'''Minish Link 00:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Obvious. Not saying mine isn't obvious, or dumb, but they are overtly similar. And I just don't find it interesting.'-- C2' / 00:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't find it particularly BAD... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Actually, it seems quite unique. Super duh... 02:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : These fights actually are kind of similar, when you think about it. They're also among the most entertaining boss battles in their respective games. Portal-Kombat : : —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh...I wouldn't say it's bad, but I wouldn't say it's original. [[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] The Plot of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening vs. The Plot of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass You read right. I went there. Righty ho. Both of these games feature settings set apart from the real world; Koholint is a dream, and the World of the Ocean King is a different dimension. Additionally, Link arrives there when he shipwrecks, and is found by Marin and Ciela. The deities of these places are both giant whales, and their fate affects the whole country. The primary antagonists, Dethl and Bellum, both have a weak point in their eyes, and have different forms. Link must aid both the Wind Fish and the Ocean King to stop Dethl and Bellum, he must awaken the Wind Fish and lift the Ocean King's curse. Both games also center around an island or islands. Another pointless thing to add is that they both feature trading quests. I MUST STRESS THIS IS THE PLOT. NOT THE GAME. NOT THE GRAPHICS OR CHARACTERS OR SYSTEM, THE PLOT Well, feel free to tear this apart now -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I suggested this first, actually. Since it actually has connections, I guess I'll support. Don't criticize meh 4 dis --'DekuStick' '' '' : : This is for the plot alone, and not the games -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Love, love will tear us apart Did I mention that I love this? --AuronKaizer ''' 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Winrar suggestion is winrar. Also, I downsized your section header. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Looky here.--'''DekuStick '' '' : I LOVE THIS!!!!! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE THIS!!!! I NEED TO GET MY MAIN SPACE EDIT UP SO I CAN SUPPORT THIS!!!! OH HOW I LOVE THIS!!!! AND I NORMALLY REFRAIN FROM THINKING OF THE VOTES I WOULD MAKE IF I HAVEN'T PLAYED ONE OF THE GAMES!!!! OH! I LOVE THIS!!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3--BassJapas (talk) 01:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I love this. Also, 'tis something NEW. -'Minish Link' 01:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :: : It really is something new. --BassJapas (talk) 01:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: New is good. -'Minish Link' 02:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: : yes, very good--BassJapas (talk) 02:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Tch, I still think I should get some credit. My connections weren't as solid as Stars', but then, I knew It would get Oppose'd and Neutral'd to death. If you actually look at them, I referred to plot entirely in my connections. Just look at it again. The only thing I said that wasn't about the plot was the fact that the bosses both have single eyes. There was nothjing about System, characters, or graphics. --'DekuStick' '' '' :::::: : DSM, you were doing Game. Vs. Game, right? This is plot vs. plot. It be a new concept. -'Minish Link' 02:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: : Trading quests aren't part of a games "story," AKA "plot". The bosses... sort of fit, though, since they ARE part of the plot. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : shrinking it down... AK, if LA loses, you complain to Stars, not me. That was why you Neutral'd my suggestion, right? --'DekuStick' '' '' :: : No. You don't seem to realize that this is about the plots of the games. It makes it a totally different ball game.. for one, I'm not even sure right now whether I like LA's plot more than I do PH's. I don't feel as if Stars owes you any "recognition" here. --AuronKaizer ' 02:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: : That was the point I was trying to make with my earlier comment- This is a totally different fight, it refers to the plot specifically and only the plot. She's trying to make it so people won't go "OMG IM PIKING PH CUZ IT HAZ LINEBEK!!!" It's the ''plot, which is why this is new. -'''Minish Link 02:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: : The plot is the characters man. If you're saying they are so similar, that is the only way to choose which is better. Characters make up the plots. And you can say its the plot all day long, this is going to turn into a game vs. game fight. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Of course it is, because honestly, if it's not a character fight it gets instantly turned into a game vs. game fight. In my opinion. -'Minish Link' 02:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Oui this is worse than the defending I did --BassJapas (talk) 02:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :: : This is worse than the defending you did about a certain term you dislike...? I think that's rather inaccurate... Anyway, Joe, I guess you are right because the characters do make up the plot... -'Minish Link' 02:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Let's just forget I said that. --BassJapas (talk) 02:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Lot of comments... it is TOO unique for me, but still good. Super duh... 02:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :: : You edit conflicted me while I was trying to say that this will probably set a record for the most comments. -'Isdrakthül' 02:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I find your lack of avoiding edit conflicts disturbing... --AuronKaizer ' 02:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: : I find your lack of grammatical skill disturbing. -'Isdrakthül 02:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : I find the lack of secularity in the geopolitical climate of Central Asia disturbing. --AuronKaizer ' 02:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: : I find your lack of relevance disturbing. -'Minish Link 02:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: : I'm secular! Don't call me nonsecular! -'Isdrakthül' 03:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, but Phantom Hourglass had a very lackluster plot. Tetra, who became a strong character in the Wind Waker, is suddenly and awkwardly the damsel in distress all over again, and the deep antagonist of Wind Waker is replaced with a shallow, stereotypical eyeball monster villain. It was one of the main drawbacks for me while playing the game, and I can't see it pulling through against Link's Awakening. However, I give you some credit in that this is an awesome original concept, but it needs better contestants. Portal-Kombat : : I wish I could support this due to the relatively weak week thus far, but I think I stated why I don't like it above in the comments. Plus, I've never really been a fan of stuff like this. Depending on how the week changes as it goes on, I may come back and change this if nothing better appears. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Both great games! I'll find this fight very interesting! [[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] Giant's Knife vs. Razor Sword They both are powerful upgrades to links sword. both brake after 100 hits. They both need to go through another quest to get the uprade that replases both of them. both of them are optional. DmerkaGU10 03:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh. --AuronKaizer ' 03:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : The Giant's knife breaks after about 7 or 8...... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : it only brakes that fast if you hit it against a wall DmerkaGU10 : : Meh. Good connections, but it just seems rather bland to me. -'Minish Link 03:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the Razor Sword enough, but I despise the Giant's Knife... Portal-Kombat : : Bleh. -'Isdrakthül' 03:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : What's good in weapons that are breakable? Surely, if this was a real fight, this would last fifteen seconds. --[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Flute Boy vs. Skull Kid Two boys found in the woods. They are found on tree stumps playing their instruments. They both need Link's help and he does so by getting them an item. This item helps change their appearance which helps them out: the Flute Boy's cares are eased as he is transformed into a tree when Link plays the flute. The Skull Kid is given a Skull Mask to make his face less "plain".Ingo the great (talk) 03:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It's no epiphany, but it's good. And that's enough. --AuronKaizer ' 03:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : ''Two boys found in the woods. I'm sorry, that just sounds like, you know what, I'm just gonna stop there before my middle school mind goes inappropriate. --BassJapas (talk) 03:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : AK says all that needs to be said here. Portal-Kombat : : Best so far. -'''Isdrakthül 03:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : ♥ the concept! Like the similarities! [[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : I agree with AK- we need anything we can get in this new Hell Week. On second thought I don't think this would really fit that well for the 100th week, personally. It's still okay. -'Minish Link' 03:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : This is presumably a mild fight compared to the Ganondorf vs. Majora one. [[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] Comments Sigh, doesn't seem like the best this time. Maybe people are holding off till next week. Hopefully that's what is going on. --BassJapas (talk) 00:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, if you were referring to Week 100 when you said "Maybe people are holding off till next week", this is Week 100. Um, just thought I'd say that, I dunno if that's what you meant or not. ::It's been under an hour since the suggestions were opened. Give it a while... --AuronKaizer ' 00:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::"I find your lack of worthy suggestions even though it has been under an hour since the suggestions were opened disturbing."-Darth Vader (?) Okay, I'll stop trying to be funny now... -'Minish Link 00:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I find your lack of humor disturbing. -'Isdrakthül' 00:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, wow, I didn't realize that. Hopefully we'll get some good ones tomorrow. --BassJapas (talk) 00:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You contradicted yourself. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :::::::Me? Huh, how. *breaks out into Walking Contradiction and falls off chair*--BassJapas (talk) 02:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::This has been an OK week for the last few hours...[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] Enter Hell Week 2, eh? -'Minish Link' 04:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's kind of ironic that the one week where everyone wants a really good one ends up being really bad. -'Isdrakthül' 04:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage